Lion-o and Pumyra's undying love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Pumyra meet as kids. They fall in love. When they run into each other when they are older they manage to survive the fall of Thundera. They travel together and at the elephant village they become a couple. They soon find themselves watching the Thundertank alone while others get supplies and let's just say they do something they shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o and Pumyra meet as kids. They fall in love. When they run into each other when they are older they manage to survive the fall of Thundera. They travel together and at the elephant village they become a couple. They soon find themselves watching the Thundertank alone while others get supplies and let's just say they do something they shouldn't. They enjoyed it. They get embarrassed when the others catch them doing it. Soon Pumyra doesn't feel like herself. She figures out she is pregnant. She tells Lion who becomes thrilled at the news. Pumyra is soon captured by Mumm-Ra and sold as a slave. She must protect the child as her condition progresses. What else could happen?_

chapter 1

Lion-o was six years old and exploring Thundera there was so much to see. He started to run and have fun. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into another cub.

"OUCH!" Lion-o cried.

"OW!" the other cub said. "What's the big idea?' she said then she looked into Lion-o's eyes.

"I'm Pumyra hi," she said.

"I'm Lion-o hi," he said.

Pumyra realized she was talking to the prince. "I'm so sorry your majesty I didn't mean to run into you like that please forgive me!" Pumyra said bowing.

"Hey it's okay it's my fault to so stop bowing." he said.

Pumyra got up and Lion-o started to stand up and held his ankle. "Ow," Lion-o said.

"Hey you're hurt." Pumyra said. She took a handkerchief and bandaged Lion-o's ankle.

"Thanks, it feels better already." Lion-o said. "Do you want to play?" he asked.

"Sure," Pumyra said.

The two cubs began to play and have fun. "You are a great friend Pumyra." Lion-o said.

"So are you Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Lion-o got out a toy it was a plush griffin he handed it to her. "For you," he said.

"You want me to have your toy?" Pumyra asked.

"Sure, it's my way of showing were friends and to thank you for fixing up my ankle." Lion-o said.

"Thank you I promise to take good care of it." Pumyra said. She gave Lion-o a hug. Lion-o smiled and started to blush.

"Pumyra!" a voice called.

"That's Lynx-o," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o!" a voice called.

"That's my mom," Lion-o said.

"I got to go home now." Pumyra said.

"Same here." Lion-o said.

"I hope to see you again." Pumyra said.

"I hope to see you again soon too." Lion-o said.

"Bye Lion-o." Pumyra said.

"Bye Pumyra." Lion-o said.

The two cubs head for home this was the beginnings of true love.

Pumyra got home and placed the plush griffin on her shelf.

When Lion-o got home he had the handkerchief washed and vowed he'd return it to Pumyra the next time he saw her.

These two were meant to be together.

They would have a future together.

After all sometimes you meet the one who is right for you when you a very young and who is more perfect together than those two?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Time had passed and during that time Lion-o and Pumyra had grown up. Both of them were in there teens.

Pumyra had also become a successful medic. She sometimes treated the sick and injured in Thundera.

Today Lion-o was heading to the slums.

Lion-o saw some cats beating up on a dog.

"I know their not cats but no one should be treated like that." Lion-o said.

The Thug turned around.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

A fight broke out. Then someone assisted him. "I'm Cheetara," she said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure the king and queen won't be happy to know their son has been wrestling ally cats," Cheetara said.

"He's the prince let's get out of here!" the thug said running off.

Lion-o took down his hood. "It's my dirtiest cloak and I still got recognized." he said. Lion-o took her to meet Jorma.

"This is what the book of omens calls technology." Lion-o said.

"Those are just fairy tales." Cheetara said.

"You call this a fairy tale?" Jorma said showing the tech.

A bell rang.

"I'm late!" Lion-o said. He paid Jorma and left.

Meanwhile Pumyra was going to market to buy healing herbs. The she remember she had to go home and have lunch with Lynx-o her guardian. Then started running.

She was going to be late.

Lion-o was running so fast as was Pumyra they didn't watch where they were going and ran into each other.

"OUCH!" Lion-o said.

"OW!" Pumyra said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said. "I wasn't watching where I was going," he said. Then he saw who it was. "Pumyra?" he asked.

Pumyra looked up. She saw Lion-o's face. "Lion-o? We got to stop running into each other like this." she said.

"Tell me about it." Lion-o said.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Lion-o said. "Well I gotta run," he said.

"Okay see you later," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was in a big hurry.

He made it. "Lion-o it is time for the ceremony." Claudius said.

His mother smiled at him.

"Yes let's see if the sword can tell if a king is inside you," Jaga said.

So Claudius began to sword fight Lion-o and going over the legend of the Thundercats. The drove the sword into the ground.

Lion-o grabbed the sword and began to use it and saw something terrible.

But he didn't tell his father.

After the ceremony and meeting with Grune he went to find Pumyra.

She was very nice. He was walking around village square and saw her.

"Hey Pumyra!" Lion-o called.

She saw him. "Hello Lion-o I'm glad we didn't crash into each other this time when we saw each other." Pumyra said.

"Yeah me too.' Lion-o said laughing.

"I thought I might find you goofing off." a voice said.

Lion-o turned around. "What do you want Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"Not much why don't introduce me to your friend," Tygra said.

"Tygra this Pumyra I met her when I was six and ran into her earlier today," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Pumyra," Tygra said.

Lion-o then got something out. "This is your's," Lion-o told Pumyra showing her the handkerchief. "You used it to bandage my ankle when I hurt it." he said. "It's clean I have been wanting to give it back to you," he said.

Pumyra took the handkerchief. "Thanks, Lion-o you are very sweet," she said.

"You're welcome," Lion-o said blushing.

Tygra saw Lion-o blushing and saw Lion-o was crushing on Pumyra. "So Pumyra what are you doing now a days?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm a medic," Pumyra said.

"So you help the sick and injured," Lion-o said.

"Yes, I always wanted to be one," she said. "When I was young I grew up ready books about medicine because my parents were both doctors and they died when I was a baby so there close friend Lynx-o took care of me. I read those books so much now I know all the treatments by heart." she said.

"I see," Lion-o said. "I'm sorry to here about what happened to your parents," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "I hope to see you again at the celebration Lion-o." she said then left.

Lion-o sighed and watched Pumyra walk away. He had a silly smile on his face.

Tygra noticed this. He knew that Lion-o's crush on Pumyra was a big one.

"Looks like my little brother has crush." Tygra said.

"I do not!" Lion-o said.

"You like Pumyra!" Tygra teased.

"Says the guy flirting with a cleric." Lion-o jabbed back.

"Okay, let's just head back to the palace." Tygra said.

At the celebration Lion-o wandered off after getting his butt whooped by Tygra to find Pumyra.

Claudius saw Lion-o seem distracted and seemed a little spacey and off in thought. "What's with him Leonara?" Claudius asked.

"I don't know Claudius." Leonara answered.

"Mother, father can't you tell Lion-o is in love." Tygra said.

"Love? I wonder who the lucky lady is," Claudius said. "Maybe this which teach Lion-o to shape up." he said.

"I wonder who stole my little king's heart?" Leonara said.

"It's a young medic named Pumyra, I met her and Lion-o seemed tongue tied and nervous when talking to her and all blushing." Tygra said.

"Well that's good it might mean your brother might finally settle down." Claudius said. "I would like to talk to this Pumyra." he said.

"As would I, I wonder if she was the one who wrapped the handkerchief around his ankle?" Leonara said.

"She was I saw Lion-o returning it to her." Tygra said.

"So they must of met when they were kids." Claudius said.

"Our little boy is in love, I guess he's not a little boy anymore." Leonara said.

Lion-o was searching for Pumyra and he saw her over by the food. "Hey Pumyra!" Lion-o called.

"Hey Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Soon the two of them began to talk.

Nothing could be more right.

Then everything changed when the Lizard army attack and Grune revealed to be a traitor.

Lion-o saw Pumyra was in trouble. He managed to rescue her. "Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he said.

They saw a commotion going on at the palace.

"Let's go," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Pumyra said following.

They made it to the palace and Pumyra managed to give a lucky shot and save Claudius from death but he got a bad injury.

"Panthro you traitor as well?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh I am not Panthro." the cat said and revealed to be Mum-Ra.

The three cats were locked in a cell.

"Lion-o you saw Mum-Ra didn't you?" Tygra asked.

"I did," Lion-o said.

"Why didn't you tell me son?" Claudius asked

"Take it easy on him you two know everyone only thought Mum-Ra was a legend," Pumyra said after she finished tending to Claudius' wounds.

A Lizard brought them food and Lion-o found something glittering in the bowl.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans lead to disaster other times the get us a key." Lion-o said pulling out the key.

Once freed the four cats saw Jaga and a surviving Cleric in trouble a battle began. Jaga and the Cleric revealed to be Cheetara were freed.

Mum-Ra tried to transform but the sunlight made him halt.

The other cats rushed into a secret passage. Jaga was injured and Claudius gave Lion-o the sword of omens and the gauntlet of omens.

"Go now Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Jaga said.

The five cats left Jaga behind to hold the lizards off.

"Thundera is no more," Lion-o said.

The five cats were saddened by this.

"Thundera has fallen." Claudius said. They didn't know what to think.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Among the ruins of Thundera two kittens had survived. They looked through the stuff the lizards had gathered.

Meanwhile the Thundercats held a ceremony for those who had died.

"Our fellow cats may you rest in peace,' Claudius said.

Leonara got close to her husband.

Lion-o heated up his sword and craved a Thundercats symbol into the stone of the Statue.

"We better getting going before the Lizard trail gets cold." Lion-o said.

"I understand how you feel Lion-o, but we need to find that book." Tygra said.

"I know then let's go," Lion-o said.

He was very angry.

"Lion-o Panthro is still alive tell him I want him to go with and assist you on your journey." Claudius said.

Lion-o nodded his head.

Soon a couple of kittens came. "Take them with you my son," Claudius said. Claudius and Leonara stayed behind to help the survivors.

So they made it to the sand sea.

"Food!" Wilykit said.

The cats started eating and found themselves in a net.

"Hey let us go!" Lion-o said. "I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats and I command you to release us!" he said.

Then a monster attacked. "The beast returns!" Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and started to fight as did the other Thundercats. "They fight better than you," Tunar said.

The beast took off. "They are part of the crew and you will treat them as such." Tunar said.

Tunar told Lion-o of Ramlak the monster who took their home.

Lion-o soon realized that Tunar had little regard for his men and just wanted to take out the Ramlak no matter the cost and saw how it destroyed him.

Lion-o killed the Ramlak.

Now the fishmen had a new home.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own foolish choice that lead him to his demise, now we can live in peace." the first mate said.

"What orders do you have for us captain?" Cheetara asked.

"Set course to the book of omens." Lion-o said.

"What about these two stowaways?" Tygra asked.

"I said I'm not going to babysit it's a good thing they proved they can take care of themselves." Lion-o said.

"Yay!" the kittens said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The Thundercats were camping in the woods. Wilykit kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"I just thought I would live with my mother and father with my brother in Thundera forever," Lion-o said.

Pumyra sat down. "I felt lucky when my parents friend Lynx-o took me in when I was a baby, but feel lucky that you got to know your parents." Pumyra said.

Lion-o grinned and was about to scoot closer to Pumyra until Snarf jumped in his face.

"Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"I know and what happened to Thundera?" Lion-o asked.

They rushed into the briar to hide.

They heard something.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Pumyra said.

They saw little flower like people singing to greet the new little one and say goodbye to the old one that had died.

Lion-o cut his way through. The small beings were frightened. A young one came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself.

A while later Emrick came back as young man.

The lizards began to burn the briar. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"Go on Lion-o tell him father's message," Tygra said.

"Okay I will," Lion-o said. "Panthro I have a message from my father the king." he said.

"What is it?" Panthro asked.

"He says he wants you to come along with us to find the book of omens and do what it takes to stop Mumm-Ra," Lion-o said.

"Okay but I'm not a baby sitter," Panthro said. "And you are standing on my samophanche." Panthro said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said.

"The tank is out of Thunderillium and now I have to risk my hide for more at cloud peak mine." Panthro said.

"We're coming with you." Lion-o said.

"Let put this respectfully as I can, no." Panthro said.

"My father put me in charge general." Lion-o said.

"Fine if you get in my way you are on your own." Panthro said.

"You two stay here we will be back soon." Cheetara told the kittens.

"Your father he was a leader," Panthro said.

"Oh we ran into Grune a while back before the fall of Thundera that guy I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Pumyra said.

"Grune I remember when we first met on the battle field." Panthro said.

He thought back to all the times he and Grune had been together doing work as soldiers.

They made it to the mine and Grune was there alright. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. Then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Pumyra said.

The driller was on the attack. Lion-o began to fight it.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said. The driller was destroyed.

There was some rumbling.

"The driller weakened the mine." Tygra said.

Everyone began to ran out.

Cheetara ran back and grabbed some Thunderillium.

"I'm glad to see you father's sword wound up in the right hands I served him proudly and I will do the same for you." Panthro said.

"Then can I drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not chance, young prince." Panthro said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"Good idea." Pumyra said.

They came to a path above some spikes and a door.

"They must've left a key behind." Lion-o said.

"I think they left quite a few behind." Tygra said pointing up.

"Okay a locked door we have to try all the keys it looks like." Cheetara said. She used one of the keys and the walk way was pulling in.

"We don't have time for that!" Panthro shouted.

Now they were dangling.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

"We'll take care of it." Wilykit said.

"Use the keys." Lion-o said.

"We can just pick the lock." Wilykat said and picked the lock and the door opened.

"Okay I have to be fast for the is ." Cheetara said. She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door.

"Okay now what?" Liosia asked.

The trap was triggered and the room started to fill with water. Panthro looked very scared.

"What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked

"I never told you, I can't swim!" Panthro said.

Panthro sank like a stone and managed to pulled them through the vents.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Pumyra said.

Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Pumyra said.

Lion-o started to climb the tower.

Tygra was rescued by Panthro.

Cheetara started running up the tower with her amazing speed.

Tygra's mouth was hanging open.

"Close that mouth you're drooling." Panthro said.

Lion-o was fighting Mum-Ra. Mum-Ra was about to finish him.

Jaga created a bright flash of light and Mum-Ra retreated.

Lion-o helped Cheetara up.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said looking at the broken lantern.

The others came up.

"He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

Everyone looked sad.

There was a small light it touch the book and Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Pumyra asked.

"It's blank," Lion-o said.

Everyone looked completely shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Pumyra and the kittens were at the front of the tower of omens while Lion-o was up at the top looking at the book of omens.

"I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said. "Maybe it's technology I maybe I can boot it up if I want to read it." he said.

Lion-o began to mess with the book.

Snarf looked nervous.

"Relax I'm not going to break the book of omens." Lion-o said.

The book flashed and Lion-o was sucked in.

Lion-o discovered he was in the book.

"The book is neither magic or technology but rather a combination of the two." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo.

"You must succeed as your ancestor did or you will remained trapped forever." Jaga said.

Panthera came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." she said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding.

"Wow," Liosia said.

They met up with Tygus who was Leo's best friend and was bring in the war stone. He was going to join the rebellion because he feared Mum-Ra and what he might do. It was battle that Mumm-Ra sent him into that caused him to nearly lose sight in his right eye.

He just about had it with him so he was going to join him with the other tigers who listen to Tygus and Leo from what has been happening.

"I got the stone Leo, just be careful you know what will happen if we get caught." Tygus said.

"We know," Panthera said. "Are the other tigers with us?" she asked.

"Yes they are, it took quite a talking but they're in." Tygus said.

"Good now we must make sure all the other animals are in too," Leo said.

"I talked to them they are unsure," Panthera said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Panthera asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Panthera kissed him. Tygus was standing by their side.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"Mum-Ra is just after the war stone but all of them," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said.

Lion-o was leaving book. "Wait we have more questions." Lion-o said.

Lion-o woke up. Everyone was standing over them. "I know what we have to do." Lion-o said.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Tygra was trying to hook up the book of omens to the Thundertank. "You are taking to long let me do it." Panthro said.

"You can't rush perfection." Tygra said.

"I hope your brother and Pumyra come back with the supplies soon." Panthro said.

"There done now give it a try." Tygra said.

Panthro turned on the engine and it started to sputter and smoke. "I hope Lion-o and Pumyra are having a better time than us." Tygra said.

"Yeah," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Pumyra came up on a creepy looking town. "Excuse me can you get me down?" a rabbit said.

Lion-o got him down.

"They call me the drifter I go where the wind takes me." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Pumyra said.

"We have to go into town for supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful a lot of shady characters in this town," the drifter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went inside and saw a man fighting another and took his sword. "That isn't right." Pumyra said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the duelist." he said. He saw Lion-o sword. "I challenge you to a duel if you win I'll give the sword back if I win I get your sword." the duelist said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was defeat and his sword was taken. They ran into the drifter again. He told them story of his sword and how he lost it.

He made Lion-o a sword.

Lion-o dueled the duelist again. Lion-o learned to bend like a willow tree and defeated the duelist.

"You knew that sword was going to break." Lion-o said.

"Yes I made the sword of Hattanzo in a year I made that hunk of junk in an afternoon." the drifter said.

He saw the Duelist was going to kill Lion-o the drifter stepped in and defeated him with a Willow reed.

"No more shady duels for you." the drifter said.

The duelist ran away.

"I have new mission I'll return these swords to their rightful owners. Farewell Pumyra and Lion-o." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia came back.

"You enjoyed the breeze while we did the hard work." Tygra said.

"Well actually." Lion-o said. Then he and Pumyra explained what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Panthro was working on the tank. "The problem with tank this old it's always breaking down." he said.

He turned on the ignition and it started to smoke. Everyone ran out of the tank. "I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara were asleep, Wilykat was asleep, Wilykit was playing music on her her flupe, and Pumyra was working on organizing her medicine bag.

"No shelter, no food, and no transportation and sleeping in the rain." Lion-o said.

Someone was watching them.

Lion-o dozed off and he woke up and saw he was dry. "Did the rain stop?" Lion-o asked.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build a shelter while we slept." Tygra said pointing.

There was a shelter alright.

"It wasn't me I thought it was one of you." Panthro said.

They looked at Cheetara. "Don't look at me." she said.

"What do we have to eat?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Wilykit said.

Wilykit and Wilykat looked in the food bag. "It's empty." Wilykat said.

"We need to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"Looks like someone already has." Wilykit said.

The twins started eating and Panthro came over and took a bite. "Mm Candy fruit." he said.

"Take it easy we don't need you anymore hyper than you already are." Tygra said.

They kept on eating any way.

"I think someone is helping us." Cheetara said.

"Yes but who?" Lion-o said.

Later the hid and watched and saw some robot bears work on the Thundertank. "They are messing with my tank." Panthro said. He grabbed on of them.

"Put me down." the bear said.

Panthro put him down.

"I am Ro-bear Bill I am a Ro-bear Berbil." the bear said.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked.

"Berbil," Ro-bear Bill said.

"Hi Rob-bear Bill I'm Wilykit and that's Wilykat and we're Thundercats." Wilykit said.

"Berbils helped Thundercats, give candy fruit and built shelter." Ro-bear Bill said.

The other Berbils came. "I never seen anything so cute." Lion-o said.

"They are so cute," Pumyra said.

The Berbils worked on the Thundertank. "They will be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." Panthro said.

The tank started to work.

"Looks like they fixed it Panthro." Tygra said.

"A patch job I could of done it," Panthro said.

They went to Berbil village.

"Wow look at this place." Pumyra said.

Then a machine came driving down. "It's the Conquedor catch Berbils and sell them as slaves." Ro-bear Bill said.

The Conquedor took Ro-bear Bill's family.

Lion-o and the others freed the Berbils. They headed back.

Then Conquedor and his friends came. Lucky for the Berbils they rigged the village with the Thundercats help.

The Conquedor ran for his life after that.

"I don't think he'll back for a long time." Pumyra said.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill fixed the Thundertank and hugged.

"Panthro's a softy?" Wilykat said.

"Got a problem with that?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykit said and the twins ran off.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill started to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The Thundertank was speeding through a rocky area.

The book was beeping. "Now we're cooking," Panthro said.

The video feed came on. "The book says the stone is dead a head." Panthro said.

"Can you hurry it up then?" Lion-o asked.

"And blow the drive train? No way," Panthro said.

"Be patient Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well if you want to go faster then," Tygra said with a smirk.

"You're on," Lion-o said.

They both went into the cycles and launched.

"Race you there." Tygra said.

"I'm going to win," Lion-o said.

Panthro saw them take off. "No way are they going to beat me!" Panthro said.

"I thought slow and steady was the key." Wilykit said.

"Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes." Panthro said.

Cheetara joined in the race too.

Tygra beat them. "Check this place out." he said.

Everything was so big. "Everything is big," Lion-o said.

"Including the residence." Tygra said.

There were some elephants meditating. Lion-o cleared his throat. The elephants looked surprised. "Sorry I am Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Aburn and you are?" Aburn said.

"Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n." Aburn said.

"No Lion-O." Lion-o said.

"How can we help you?" Aburn said.

"We are looking for a stone we think it's some where in your village." Lion-o said.

"When did you lose it?' Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"Find what?" Aburn asked.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he?" Wilykat said.

"I think he's cute," Wilykit said.

Another elephant came up. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts." he said.

"Yes Anet, they were looking for... uh what were you looking for?" Anet said.

"The stone!" All the Thundercats said.

"If the spirit stone is what you are looking for then you've come to the right place." Anet said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. He saw something the stone was in the hut.

"It's in the hut." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went there but couldn't find it.

"I don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture Lion-o," Anet said.

The elephants were bringing the harvest.

Anet was helping Lion-o with sight beyond sight. "Sword of omens give sight beyond sight." Lion-o said.

There was a buzzing sound. "I can't concentrate with that racket." Lion-o said.

They saw some bugs. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought off the bugs. "Lion-o the buzzing keeps the rock giant appeased." Anet said.

The rock giant came it was irritated.

Wilykit was playing her flupe and the elephants were trumpeting then they played really loud and giant crumbled.

"I'm sorry Anet for not listening." Lion-o said.

"Errors happen when you fail to look at the big picture," Anet said.

"That is why you can't master sight beyond sight. So go to the forest of Magi Oar it is full of magic it can help see the big picture and master the technique of sight beyond sight." he said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lion-o said.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

The Thundercats were in the forest of Magi Oar. Everyone was setting up camp. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said and it wasn't working.

"Anything?" Tygra asked.

"It's not working," Lion-o said.

"Come on try again I know you can." Pumyra said.

Lion-o tried again.

"Well?" Tygra asked.

"No and I don't understand why the elephants sent us here," Lion-o said.

"You're not seeing forest for the trees Lion-o coming here might help us realize it." Cheetara said.

"Yeah you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forest's magic." Tygra said.

"I also sense a cheerless and gloomy presence almost like the forest is inhabited by..." Cheetara said.

"Ghosts?" Wilykat said.

"Spirits." Cheetara said.

"Spirits, ghosts whatever you call them they give me the willies!" Panthro said.

The kittens were acting like ghosts and frightening Snarf.

"You Two go get firewood." Panthro said.

"Because you're younger than me, smaller than me and not good for much else!" Panthro said.

"Fine we're going." Wilykit said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Wilykat said.

Then they headed off into the forest.

"Stay close Snarf." Wilykit said. Then the kittens walked off. Snarf was on his own.

A twig snapped Snarf jumped when another one snapped he started running. He made to a big tree and caught his breath.

"BOO!" the kittens said.

Snarf jumped and cried out ran around in circles. "What a scaredy Snarf!" Wilykit said and the kittens were laugh then Snarf started laughing too. The kittens grabbed the fire wood then headed back.

Everyone except Lion-o and Tygra were asleep.

Panthro was snoring.

"He sounds like the Thundertank." Tygra said.

"Father snores just like that remember?" Lion-o asked.

"How can forget you snore just like him." Tygra said.

"I don't know if I'm even good enough to be the next king," Lion-o said.

"Why doubt it the sword chose you," Tygra said.

"Just believe you can do it, I know she does," he said gesturing to Pumyra.

Lion-o put more wood on the fire and spirits came from the wood. The spirits were attacking an the sword wasn't working.

Then three people came up and rescued them by using magical paper. "We are the wood forgers and we protect the forest. My name is Zigg and this are my students." Zigg said.

Zigg showed them his school and the mill. "It takes the trees and turns them into paper." Zigg said.

"Can the forest with stand such loss?" Cheetara asked.

"Sometimes there must be suffering for the greater good." Zigg said.

Zigg told them of Viragor the giant bird. Then Viragor attack the school Lion-o got carried off.

"You are getting heavy can I drop you off here?" Viragor asked.

"You won't do that because you are not evil Viragor." Lion-o said.

"Have you not been listening?" Viragor asked.

"The sword would work on you or the spirits it can't be use against a force of good." Lion-o said.

"Willing to risk your life for it?" Viragor asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Viragor explained how he protected the forest and what wood forgers were doing.

Viragor, and Lion-o headed back to the school.

"Viragor is the protector of the forest." Lion-o said.

The others looked doubtful about what Lion-o had said.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said.

"Sorry about that," Viragor said.

The wood forgers fought against the Thundercats.

Lion-o defeated Zigg.

"You are no longer head master of this school I am." Viragor said and Zigg ran off.

"I can't thank you enough Thundercats," Viragor said. "Here a gift carved from oldest tree in the forest they are full of great magic." he said.

"I accept it with great humility." Cheetara said.

Lion-o used Sight beyond sight.

"Let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

"So that stone has been in that hut the whole time?" Panthro said.

"Not in the hut through it's in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"The spirit realm is mysterious the hut must be a gateway to it." Cheetara said.

"So is it in the village or not?" Panthro asked.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra said.

Panthro just shook his head.

They made it to the village and saw Grune was holding the Elephants hostage. The Thundercats got out of the tank and ran to the elephants aid.

Lion-o decided to talk to Grune. "It's through the hut in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"Then how do we get through it then?" Grune asked.

"With a key," Lion-o said showing him the sword.

Grune took the sword and used it to open the plane. There was a strange noise.

"What is that sound?" Leonaro asked.

"It sound familiar." Pumyra said.

"It sounds like the," Cheetara said.

Tygra came up driving the Thundertank.

"Who said he could drive my tank!" Panthro said.

Tygra took out the machines and the lizards. "Well at least he's doing a good job." Pumyra said.

Grune came out.

"What's going on out here?' he asked.

He saw the Thundertank.

Panthro came up to him. "Want to settle this?" Panthro asked.

"Not now later Panthro." Grune said and retreated with the lizards.

Anet, Aburn, Lion-o and the other Thundercats were in the hut. Tygra and Lion-o went into the plane. "Lion-o I have vision by evening bell tomorrow you will soon find your specail someone and see something from your brother you will not expect." Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went through.

Lion-o wondered what the side of Tygra might be and who is specail someone is, he hoped it was Pumyra.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Panthro was watching the boarder of the Village and saw Grune coming with the Lizard army.

He went to the hut where the others were. "Bad news the village is surrounded." Panthro said.

"How many troops?" Cheetara asked.

"Well I say it looks like all of them." he said.

"What is taking them so long?" Wilykit asked.

"Taking who?" Anet asked.

"Lion-o and Tygra," Wilykit said.

"Yes they went after the spirit stone," Anet said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Cheetara said.

"I sense a dark presence with in, they face a greater challenge in there." Anet said.

"What?" Cheetara asked.

"Themselves by evening bell tomorrow Lion-o will know a side of his brother he has never seen and soon find out who he is meant to be with." Anet said.

In the Astral plane. "This place gives me the creeps." Tygra said.

"We've been walking forever will we ever find it?" Lion-o asked.

"The elephants say if we can't find something we are not looking at the big picture." Tygra said.

"Yeah it could be right under our noses." Lion-o said.

"If we find it I'm keeping it." Tygra said.

"The stone is my responsibility," Lion-o said.

"It hasn't chosen you yet." Tygra said.

"It will," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was following them he was intent on showing them something to make them destroy each other so he could get both stones.

Meanwhile outside the plane Panthro was setting up bombs.

"Look at Grune's snaggle tooth just sitting out there I bet he's scared." Wilykat said.

"You know how he lost his saber tooth?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykat said.

We were traveling and wound up in Spidera's nest.

"The spider monster?" Wilykat asked.

"What did you do?" Wilykit asked.

"What do you expect? I closed my eyes and waited for the end." Panthro said. "But Grune ripped out his own saber tooth." he said.

"Yech, why do that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he knew that monster had a weak spot he used his tooth jammed right into that monster." Panthro said. "After it was over he told me something I never forgot. Any sacrifice is worthy the defeat of your enemy. Do really think he's scared?" he said.

Tygra and Lion-o were arguing.

"You've always been jealous of what I have." Lion-o said.

"I believe people should be given what they earn." Tygra said.

Soon they found themselves in memory.

"It's a memory," Tygra said.

"Yes it's a bad one," Lion-o said.

"Our trip to forbidden ruins how could I forget," Tygra said.

"Wait for me Tygra," young Lion-o said.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? They say ever visits the ruins is never heard from again." young Tygra taunted.

"I'm not scared I'm the heir of the kingdom of Thundera." young Lion-o said.

"If anything did happen to you no one would ever know," young Tygra claimed.

"Come on dare you to cross this log scaredy king." young Tygra said.

Young Lion-o started to cross the log.

"Let's go this isn't helping us find the stone." Tygra said.

"If we are seeing this it must be for a reason." Lion-o said.

"We both know what happened the log broke you fell in." Tygra said.

Lion-o saw young Tygra break the log. That's how he fell in.

Lion-o was angry.

Meanwhile the lizard army was waiting. Slithe and Grune were talking.

"You would betray Mum-Ra for real?" Slithe asked.

Grune just smirked.

"You know Grune for cat you are quite the snake!" Slithe said.

In the astral plane Lion-o and Tygra saw the memory.

"Tygra help!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra ran off.

"Don't leave!" young Lion-o shouted.

"How could to your own brother!" Lion-o said.

"I thought I would get in trouble with father I was scared," Tygra said.

"You were always against me Tygra because you could never have this." Lion-ob said.

"It should've been mine," Tygra said. "Maybe here it can be," he said.

"Then let's settle this, once and for all." Lion-o said and they started to fight. "This true sword of omens can't be beaten," he said.

"But you can!" Tygra said.

The lizards went on the attack.

The Thundercats went on the defense. Panthro saw Grune and started to fight him.

The Elephants were meditating.

"Anet said I's see another side of you it was inevitable!" Lion-o said.

"You undermine me my whole life, you took the crown and made me feel I have to prove myself all the time!" Tygra said.

They continued to fight and Lion-o was knocked down into the pit. "Tygra whatever we are to each other brothers or rivals we call the same cat father," Lion-o said.

"We are both sons of Claudius." he said.

"Father he was there too," Tygra said. "True I thought about leaving you there Lion-o but instantly regretted it. I ran but it was to get help." he said.

Young Tygra told Claudius what happened.

Tygra pulled Lion-o. "I will never betray you not now not ever." Tygra said.

They fought off Mum-Ra and got the stone. Once out there the Elephants joined the fight.

Grune got sucked into the Astral plane and Panthro lost his arms.

The elephants were celebrating. "I wonder what side of my brother I will see still." Lion-o said.

"The evening bell has rang yet." Anet said.

"I know I guess I just have to wait and see." Lion-o said.

Lion-o Tygra and Cheetara kiss. "They make a lovely couple." Pumyra said.

"Yeah they do," Lion-o said. "I just hope I can be with you," he told Pumyra said.

"I chose someone too a long time ago." Pumyra said. "When I first ran into him as cub I bandaged his hurt ankle, and we played together and he gave me his plush griffin toy." she said.

"I did that," Lion-o said.

"It's you I chose," Pumyra said. She pulled something out of a bag she kept. It was a toy. "This is that same toy I kept it with me everyday in memory of your generosity and kindness." she said.

She touched Lion-o's hand. "By the way I never got to thank you for that and returning my handkerchief." she said. Then they kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

The kittens were using their hover-boards. They were having a good time.

"How could we live without hover-boards?" Wilykat said.

The lizard army spotted them. "Uh oh," Wilykit said.

The kittens found themselves cornered.

"Look two Thunderkittens all alone." The lizard said.

"Wanna bet," Wilykit said.

Lion-o jumped down and attacked the lizards and so did Cheetara.

A lizard was about to snipe Cheetara from behind. Then Tygra shot the lizard. Cheetara smiled at him.

Pumyra joined inLion-o stopped a lizard about to jump her from behind. "Thanks," she said.

The lizards were defeated. They were sitting on the ground and Lion-o carved a Thundercats' symbol in the lizard tank.

Lion-o gave the lizards they captured a choice. "Return to the battle field or return to you families." Lion-o said.

"Let's go home," a lizard told his friends and they left.

"They know what they are fighting for," Lion-o said.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Tygra said.

"That reminds me, thanks for saving me." Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Tygra kissed. "Sorry Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"I'm not worried about it, I have someone else that is specail to me." Lion-o said taking Pumyra's hand.

"I figured that you two would get together. Because of the way I saw you blush whenever she talks to you." Tygra said.

"Cut it out Tygra!" Lion-o said.

"Yes and we are very happy for you two." Pumyra said.

"I'm happy for you two as well. I think you'll make a beautiful couple." Cheetara said.

At the Berbil Village the berbils were making new arms for Panthro with very little success.

Mum-Ra ordered Slithe to get two new generals. "They are guilty of crimes that are vile even to me," Mum-Ra said.

"As you wish Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

He rescued Addicus first a Monkey who was about to be executed by the birds. "I'll join but first I was promised a meal," he said.

Then he save Kaynar one crazy Jackal. "I'll join I want say good by to a friend first." he said.

Later the Thundercats saw the same lizards from before being lead away by their own army.

"Tough break," Tygra said.

They saw the army had new Generals who gave them a hard time if it wasn't for Panthro coming to the rescue with his new Thundertank they're goose would of been cooked.

"We have new problems with these new generals." Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

Now they were looking at a hard fight.

Later that night Lion-o showed Pumyra what he made for her. It was a necklace with stone that use the sword of omens to cut and carve it looked like a star shaped flower.

"Lion-o it's beautiful." she said.

"Someone's kissing up." Tygra said.

"Oh yeah I saw the one you made for Cheetara!" Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

Tygra showed her. One the stone it was carved to look like a day astrid.

They put the necklaces on the ladies.

They were happy even though what is ahead would be hard.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

The other Thundercats had to go out a gather supplies. "You guys go on I'll watch the Thundertank." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Panthro said.

"I'll stay with Lion-o." Pumyra said.

"Okay then we will go look for supplies you two will stay with the Thundertank." Panthro said.

Tygra looked back. "Are you sure we should leave those two alone?" He asked.

"They will be fine, after all I'm sure Lion-o said the same thing when we were left alone at the Thundertank." Cheetara said.

"Hmm, Touche," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Pumyra began to do things around the Thundertank. Lion-o saw Pumyra sit down then she smiled at him. He sat down next to her then kissed her. Then it began to turn into a full blown make out session. Without thinking about it Lion-o and Pumyra went into the Thundertank got into Lion-o's bed and went at it. Pumyra's purring was easily heard by Lion-o.

Soon they realized what they were doing. But they actually were enjoying it. "This is really kind of nice," Pumyra said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said and held Pumyra close. She felt so good in his arms. Like nothing could be more right. Pumyra sighed leaned against Lion-o she felt so safe in his arms. They were so strong. She began to purr. It was such a sweet sound.

"My lovely Pumyra." Lion-o said.

"I love you," Pumyra said.

"LION-O!" they heard. Then they saw the others staring at them. Boy were Lion-o and Pumyra embarrassed.

The other Thundercats looked shocked. "Lion-o I'm surprised that you would do this." Tygra said.

"Tygra, I saw you do this with Cheetara last week when you were alone in the Thundertank." Panthro said. "I was young once to and did this with a young female too. So don't blame him." he said.

A couple of weeks later...

Pumyra was sick to her stomach. She vomited at the foot of a tree because she felt sick. Lion-o was growing concerned. Pumyra put one and two together and figured out what was wrong with herself. She was pregnant with Lion-o's cub. She touched his shoulder. "Lion-o, I think I'm pregnant with your cub." Pumyra said.

Lion-o gasped in shocked. He was going to be a father? Then he hugged Pumyra. "This is the best news ever." Lion-o said. He could wait to see Pumyra's stomach grow round with his child.

The other Thundercats were surprised. Tygra's jaw dropped at this. "I'm going to be an uncle," he said.

"You sure are," Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Pumyra kissed each other and smiled.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Lion-o was having a rough day he had a lot on his mind.

"The book keeps pointing towards the sky," Tygra said.

"How can it be in the sky?" Pumyra asked.

"Who knows let's get out and go on foot and look." Lion-o said.

Everyone could see Lion-o was having a hard day.

"The burden hardest to bear," Pumyra said.

"What?" Wilykat asked.

"It's an expression that Lynx-o told me," Pumyra said.

"What does it mean?" Wilykit asked.

"What Pumyra means is Lion-o is dealing with a lot and it can be a big and tough burden to be a leader." Cheetara said.

"Yeah Claudius did put him in charge," Panthro said.

"I know Lion-o is in charge but it seems to be blown out of proportion." Tygra said.

"Tygra, you don't know how hard leadership can actually be," Pumyra said.

"I agree just take a mile in Lion-o place." Panthro said.

Everyone stopped to eat. They were attacked a fight started Kaynar pushed Lion-o into the water.

"You killed him!" Tygra said.

They took the other Thundercats prisoner.

"Lion-o can't be gone!" Wilykit said.

Lion-o found himself somewhere else.

"Lion-o the spirit stone decided you are worthy of another chance at life but first you must complete trials." Jaga said.

"Okay then let's start," Lion-o said.

Lion-o's first trail was against Wilykit and Wilykat. It was about being clever and and cunning. "You did it Lion-o, here is the key," they said.

The next trail was against Cheetara he had to be quick not just on his feet but with his thinking too.

Lion-o using quick thinking he managed to beat Cheetara in the race.

"I see you can be quick on feet and mind here is the key." Cheetara said.

The next trail was against Panthro. It was about strength. "Get out of the circle!" Lion-o said.

Panthro stepped out and smiled. "Your orders is where your strength lies." Panthro said.

Pumyra's was about being agile not just quick on your feet but also in mind.

Lion-o managed to dodge everything she threw at him. "You are agile physically and mentally you may continue." she said.

Tygra's trail was about control his emotions mostly his temper. He failed due to his temper getting in the way.

"Lion-o you will return but only until the sun has set. Then do you promise to give up your life?" Jaga said.

"I promise." Lion-o said.

Lion-o came to assist the captured Thundercats.

"Lion-o's alive!" They said.

Mum-Ra was defeated and all the cats began to run. Pumyra suddenly got grabbed. "Let me go!" she said.

Lion-o turned and saw this. "PUMYRA!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o run!" Pumyra yelled.

After Mum-Ra's defeat the sun began to set. Lion-o explained he had to go.

Jaga appeared. "You will stay Lion-o the trails test your heart and this test I gave proved that you are willing to give up your life to save your friends." Jaga said. "Now use your second chance well." he said.

"What trails? What is he talking about?" the other Thundercats asked.

"I'll start at the beginning when I died." Lion-o said. Then explained the whole thing.

"Now we have to figure out how to rescue Pumyra Mum-Ra has her as his prisoner." Lion-o said. "I'm even more worried about because she is going to have my baby," he said.

"Don't worry Lion-o we'll save her." Tygra said.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

Pumyra was held in a cell. "Hello my dear," Mum-Ra said.

"Get away from me! Lion-o will rescue me!" Pumyra said.

"Oh please like that cat would do anything like that." Kaynar said laughing.

"Watch it you crazy mutt our the next time I kick you jaw I'll make sure that you eat your own teeth!" Pumyra said growling.

"I want you to work for me," Mum-Ra said.

"I would never betray Lion-o, or my people!" Pumyra said.

"I have an idea Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

"Tell me," Mum-Ra said.

Slithe whispered it to Mum-Ra. "Good, Addicus why don't you help our cat friend sleep?" Mum-Ra asked.

Addicus knew what Mum-Ra meant and hit the back of Pumyra's head.

Pumyra was thrown into a world of darkness.

"Okay, Slithe place the tracker in skin of her ear." Mum-Ra said.

Slithe careful injected the tracker in Pumyra's ear.

Pumyra woke up in a cell guarded by lizards and was taken to mount Plun-Darr.

"Rattar-O we have new slave for you." the lizard said.

 _Slave?_ Pumyra thought.

"Okay, let's discuss price." Rattar-O said.

After a couple of minutes of debate they made a deal. A couple of Rats took Pumyra to where the other slaves were kept.

"Tomorrow you start working hard," the rat said.

Pumyra saw an injured cat.

"It's going to be okay sir," Pumyra said.

"Who are you?" the old cat asked.

"My name is Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"I remember you are the orphaned cub general Lynx-O raised." the old cat said.

"Yes now let me take a look at you wounds." Pumyra said. "Are there any other wounded?" she asked. Then began to treat his wounds.

"Couple," the old cat said.

"I hope Lion-o will come to save us." Pumyra said.

"You know our Prince?" the old cat asked.

"I was traveling with him when I was captured." Pumyra said.

"So you're a Thundercat what a relief." the old cat said.

The cat notice the necklace Pumyra was wearing.

"So who is the lucky cat?" the old cat asked.

Pumyra looked at the necklace Lion-o made. She already knew what it was it was a sign they accepted to wanting to be together and be mates.

"Lion-o made this for me." Pumyra said.

"Our young prince made that for you?" the old cat asked. "Looks like we have a future princess." he said.

Pumyra smiled at him.

That night Pumyra began to think about Lion-o. "Lion-o I hope you find and rescue all of us." Pumyra said. She was missing him so much. She was really hope so because she was going to have his baby.

He was missing her too. He vowed to find her but he knew she could be anywhere by now. All had to do was hope for a lead. He was so worried mostly because she was pregnant with his child.

The next day Pumyra began to work with the other slaves. When she tripped and fell a rat began to whip her back.

"ARGH!" she said as she started to stand up.

"That's right on your feet!" the rat said.

Pumyra continued to work for the next few weeks. She was getting tired of the treatment she was getting. She often threw up still because of her nausea. That rats didn't care they thought if she died because she was sick it wouldn't matter.

But she never gave up hope that Lion-o would come to rescue her. There was very little to eat.

a couple of months later a dog from dog city came in hearing that Rattaro wanted to sell him a slave. "Okay where is this slave you want to sell me?" the dog asked.

"Here she is," Rattaro said showing him Pumyra. "This slave I think will serve you well she is a spirited one." he said.

"Good, now I will take her with me," the dog said.

"Okay, now let's discuss price Dobo." Rattar-O said.

After a bit of debating a deal was struck and Pumyra was taken out. Pumyra was still feeling a little bit tired and queasy and her breasts were so tender. Now her belly was starting grow. She wondered what Dobo would do if he found out she was pregnant.

Dobo took Pumyra to the pit.

"What is this place?" Pumyra asked.

"It's the pit," Dobo said. "It's were slaves and prisoners fight." he said.

"So you want me to fight other slaves and prisoners?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes, and other things." Dobo said. "The rule is if you one hundred fights you will be free." he said.

"I see," Pumyra said.

"Get some rest because tomorrow you will start training." Dobo said.

Pumyra did as Dobo said and went to sleep.

The next couple of days it was nothing but training. Dobo went up to her.

"Tomorrow is your first fight. I hope you do well." Dobo said.

Pumyra got plenty of rest but could help but think about Lion-o and her friends.

The next day Pumyra was up against a large dog prisoner. Pumyra was a little nervous but managed to defeat the large dog.

For the next couple of weeks Pumyra proved to be a capable fighter because she was pregnant there were somethings to deal with. She was tired all the time, very moody, nauseous and her tummy was growing. Pumyra seemed to prefer long range attacks then close range she wanted to protect her baby.

She was often vomiting or trying to rest. She felt pretty out of it. She pregnant and needed tender care but she knew sooner or later she would be in such advanced pregnancy she would need to stay away from the fighting.

Dobo was getting concerned if she was sick he didn't want it spreading to the other fighters and she was putting on quite a bit of weight. She was a bit hefty when he found her and thought she would lose weight while fighting not gain it. So he called up the doctor.

The doctor came in and took a look and listened about Pumyra's symptoms. "Pumyra, I say your pregnant," the doctor said.

"I know that is it I've known for quite awhile, I'm a medic I should know," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra who was the last cat you had..." the doctor said.

"My fiancee Lion-o he was the only one I did it with and it was our first time for both of us." Pumyra said.

"Sometimes the first time is all it takes." the doctor said.

"I know," Pumyra said. "I just hope everything is going to be alright." she said.

"I'm sure it will be," the doctor said. Then felt her belly to see how the baby was doing. "I think you have a healthy cub here."

The doctor told Dobo the situation.

"I bought a pregnant slave?" Dobo asked. He was surprised at this outcome. He wondered who was the father.

"Yes you did," the doctor said.

"Well she can't fight now, but I'm glad I took her from the rats when I did I doubt they would've cared about her being pregnant." Dobo said.

"You're right." the doctor said. "So no more having her fight she is carrying precious cargo." he said.

"I agree I can't endanger this child." Dobo said. Dobo maybe a toughened gladiator but he knew how precious life was.

So Dobo went to Pumyra. "Pumyra I made a specail condition for you to be free if you fiancee comes and tells me your name and his name and if you recognize him as the right cat you may go free. If he's lying he'll be arrested." Dobo said.

"Understood," Pumyra said.

"Okay, you are going to do something other than the pit for now," Dobo said. "You are going to do nice easy work, the work will become very light as your condition progresses." he said.

Pumyra got let out and went with Dobo. The other prisoners complained about her deal. "She's going to have a baby that's why," Dobo snapped at them.

Pumyra was now doing specail work so until her fiancee will soon come for her. She hoped Lion-o would come soon. She hoped he would come long before the birth of his child.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

Lion-o and Tygra were heading through the mountains looking for a short cut.

"I think we're lost," Lion-o said.

"I don't think we are," Tygra said.

Lion-o threw a snow ball. "You never admit when you're wrong." Lion-o said.

"And you never act your age." Tygra said.

Another snowball hit Tygra. "LION-O!" he yelled.

There was rumbling snow came down.

"Avalanche!" they shouted. They took cover.

"Still think we will find that short cut?" Lion-o asked.

"We found something look," Tygra said.

They went inside to see what was there. The figures came. "Welcome it's nice to have some guests, we heard the avalanche are you alright?" one of them said.

"Yes, we're fine." Tygra said.

"You see my brother, and I are lost and we," Lion-o said.

"We're not lost." Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" the figures said.

"You're name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"Yes but it's if ask like you know me," Tygra said.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan I know your father will be so happy to see you the tiger clan will celebrate tonight." Caspin said. "Welcome home Tygra," he said.

They were taken too the council chamber.

"Look who it is lord Javan," Caspin said.

Javan saw Tygra he got up and walked over and looked at Tygra. "Tygra is that really you?" Javan asked.

"Yes I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

Javan threw his arms around Tygra."We thought you were dead," he said.

"I thought I was alone all this time, why haven't I been with you?" Tygra asked.

"That's a long story Tygra." Javan said.

"I always thought Tygra came from a lost clan." Lion-o said.

"We were never lost we just settled in different place Claudius knew where we were." Caspin said.

Javan stopped hugging Tygra and explained how the tigers settled in the mountains.

Tygra told his story. "I was told when I was a baby I came in a box of flowers for the garden and the king and queen found me and took me inside. They bathed me and feed me and took me in as their own. I grew up knowing them but I still had flashes of weird things. Then I found out my mother was going to have a baby. Then the time came and Lion-o was born. I gained a brother but I lost the kingdom." Tygra said.

"Now Tygra you become heir of the land of your own." Caspin said.

"Father can you tell me what happened?" Tygra asked.

"Of course but I will at sunrise I don't want to give you nightmares about it." Javan said.

The next morning Tygra went to his father for answers.

"Tygra it's like this when you were a baby we had a good life then a jaguar and his boar followers attacked our village. They were killing our people. A boar was about to attack you. I hit him away from you. I told your mother to take you and run away. After us Tiger escaped and went to a new set of mountains I found her she was dead and you were no where in sight so I suspected you died. I would of done anything to bring your mother back." Javan said.

"Well we're together now that's all that matters." Tygra said.

"If your mother was here she would be so proud of you," Javan said. "and I fear if the jaguar finds us he'll kill us." he said.

"I will try to protect you from him." Tygra said.

"Thank you Tygra," Javan said.

Now it was time to go. Javan gave him something. "Tygra this whip has been in our family for generations and now it's yours." Javan said.

Tygra took the whip carefully. "I promise to take good care of it." Tygra said.

"The pass you need is right there good luck Thundercats you can expect our help." Javan said.

Meanwhile the Jaguar lost his boar troops to a plague and he was the only one who survived and Mum-Ra found him and told him he found more tigers.

"I must eliminate the tigers one is said to get rid of me for when I try to do what I please." the Jaguar said.

"Well Jano if you join with me I will let you destroy the tigers." Mum-Ra said.

"Deal," Jano said.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

"Were are they?" Wilykat asked.

"In mountains looking for a pass." Panthro said.

"Not Tygra, and Lion-o" Wilykit said. They looked through bag for candy fruit.

"Hey what happened to it?" Wilykat asked.

Snarf burped.

"Oh great," Wilykit said.

"You two are overreacting." Panthro said. "It's time for a new lesson, hunting." he said.

"So what say Panthro want to turn this into a competition?" Cheetara asked.

"That sounds interesting." Panthro said.

"Boys verses girls?" Cheetara asked.

Wilykat convinced Wilykit to leave so there siblings and mother could eat.

The hunt wasn't successful for either team so Panthro decided. "Until you bring something to eat you won't sleep inside the Thundertank tonight." he said.

The kittens sighed and went to go hunt.

Wilykit and Wilykat began to think of their life before they went to Thundera on their family farm. Life was good.

Until the day of the twister. Their father was killed and their mother was struggling to make ends meet and feed herself and her four children. They went to Thundera and struggled with starvation and were forced to steal.

They saw the creatures that they tried to hunt before they had babies. "They're a family." Wilykat said.

They saw a creature attack the chib-chibs using quick thinking the cubs brought down the creature.

The chib-chibs were grateful for the help and took them to a fruit grove and the twins picked the fruit and returned with it.

"You kids may have what it takes to be on your own after all." Panthro said.

"Yes maybe," Wilykat said.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

The Thundercats made it to a city. It was the dog city.

"Let's get the supplies and leave I got a lot of bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

Panthro was on edge today. Lion-o was worried about Pumyra and nervous because she was going to have his baby.

"You have been uneasy all morning what happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget kid I don't want to give you nightmares." Panthro said.

"He just doesn't want to get fleas from the inhabitants." Tygra said.

"Come on dogs aren't that bad." Wilykat said. "We been around them is the slums of Thundera they made the best bone stew." he said.

"Bone stew let's get some while we're here." Wilykit said.

"Don't wander off." Cheetara said.

"We can take care of ourselves." Wilykit said.

"Go with them Snarf." Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and ran off after the kittens.

"Hey guys check this out." Tygra said.

They saw poster of a cat. "PUMYRA!" Lion-o said.

"She must of escaped Mum-Ra and survived." Cheetara said.

"Now she must survive the pit." Panthro said.

They were in a big arena and saw a big cyborg fighting some dogs and defeating them.

"This is the pit where prisoners and slaves fight to survive." Panthro said.

"And entertain like I need another reason not to like dogs." Tygra said.

"Whose in charge?" Lion-o asked a local.

The dog pointed to balcony.

They went up to it. "What do you know about this cat?" Lion-o asked.

"She's a slave belongs to me," the dog answered.

"She's my fiancee and s free cat now," Lion-o said.

"Okay, if you are her fiancee she said you would know her name," the dog said.

"Her name is Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"And what is your name?" Dobo asked.

"Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Your cat is over this way," Dobo said. He saw Panthro.

They shook hands. "It's been a longtime Dobo," Panthro said.

"A lifetime Panthro," Dobo said.

"I can see that," Panthro said.

"So follow me she's this way," Dobo said. "If she recognizes you, you may take her with you, if you are lying I'll have you arrested." he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

They came into a room were they saw Pumyra cleaning.

"I thought she would be fighting in the pit," Panthro said.

"I'll explain later," Dobo said in a whisper. "Pumyra there is a cat her claiming to be your fiancee." he said.

"Did he tell you my name and his name?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes and answered both correctly I just want to know do you recognized him?" Dobo asked.

Pumyra looked over her shoulder and saw Lion-o. "Lion-o!" she said. Then ran up and hugged him.

"Oh Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"We are so relieved you're okay," Cheetara said.

"Looks like you are telling the truth." Dobo said.

Pumyra kissed Lion-o's face. They pulled away from each other. Lion-o could now clearly see Pumyra was going to have his child sometime soon. "Oh Pumyra I wish I could've been with you all this time to help you through it." Lion-o said.

"You are here now, that is all that matters to me." Pumyra said. She was now almost five months pregnant. Her tummy was very noticeable.

Pumyra then told the others what happened to her after she was kidnapped by Mum-Ra.

"You are among other cat slaves, where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." Pumyra said pointing at the scary looking mountain.

"Well I know what we are going to do next." Lion-o said.

"Panthro why did you escape when we were such a good team in the pit? I thought we were friends," Dobo said.

"I ran because I learned my next fight was a death match." Panthro said.

"It wouldn't have been your first," Dobo said.

"It was going to be between you and me." Panthro said.

"You were afraid you would've lost?" Dobo asked.

"No I was afraid I would've won," Panthro said. "I wish I broke you out with me," he said.

Dobo was shocked Panthro ran off because he didn't want to kill him, his own friend. "I misunderstood why you ran now I know you did it to protect me." Dobo said.

"Yes, you are my friend Dobo and friends look out for each other." Panthro said.

"Now let's head to mount Plun-Darr we have to free out people." Lion-o said.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

The cat slaves were working non-stop in mount Plun-Darr. They were exhausted. Two slaves who tried to escape got killed by the rat leader Rattaro.

The Thundercats looked over on a ledge of mount Plun-Darr. "You're saying it's the sword of Plun-Darr that rat is looking for?" Panthro asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Pumyra said. "Many have been injured or have died." she said.

"That sword's power rivals my sword," Lion-o said.

"I hate seeing our people treated like this," Cheetara said.

"Trying living it," Pumyra said. "Since I was sold to them by the lizards I spent months getting back lashes from those rodents. This kind of work was not meant for anyone especially when you are pregnant." she said.

"We have to save them," Lion-o said.

"Many gave up being saved a long time ago." Pumyra said. "But I was one of the few who didn't. I always hoped you would come for me." she said.

"You thought right I would always come for you Pumyra, now we better help them." Lion-o said.

"I'll go get the sword," Cheetara said.

"I'll go with you it won't be a good idea to go all alone." Tygra said.

"Be careful," Lion-o said.

"We will," Cheetara said.

"Come on let's help the other cats," Pumyra said smiling at Lion-o.

Lion-o smiled back at her and saw her and Panthro started to head off to help.

Tygra and Cheetara disguised themselves as slaves so they could get the sword of Plun-Darr.

Lion-o and the others found an exhausted slave. "Here," Lion-o said giving him a bowl.

"Lion-o my prince has returned." the old cat said. "I knew you would come, they said you wouldn't but I never gave up hope." he said.

"Who did this to you?" Panthro asked.

"They did," the cat answered pointing.

A cat was getting a whipping from a rat. "I dealt with that before it was painful. We have to stop it," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra be careful," Lion-o said.

Pumyra grabbed the rat who was doing it. "Stop it! Can't you see he's had enough!" Pumyra said.

"Pumyra calm down," Lion-o said.

Pumyra took a deep breathe and put the rat down. It was hard to control her own mood swings.

"We'll let him live sometimes mercy can be are best bet." Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o got a weird look on his face. The rat named Mordax had a weapon against his back.

He took them to Rattaro. He showed him the sword of omens.

While that was happening Cheetara and Tygra retrieved the sword. There was quaking. Cheetara and Tygra braced themselves for the end.

The quaking stopped.

Pumyra got up and saw her friends were hurt and Mordax badly injured as well. She remembered what Lion-o said and tended to the rat's wounds.

He sat up. "You helped me why?" he asked.

"I'm a medic it's my job to heal not to judge, so I want to help even though you use to hurt me." Pumyra said.

"Looks like you were paying attention to me when I was talking about mercy." Lion-o said.

Rattaro got up to fight.

"Kill them Mordax!" Rattaro said.

Mordax looked at Lion-o and Pumyra then at Rattar-O. "How come they treated me better than you treat me and how come the puma was kind enough to tend to my wounds when you don't even care about your own men?" Mordax asked.

"So if you want to kill him, do it yourself." he said.

Mordax kicked the sword of omens to Lion-o. Mordax ran off after that. Pumyra helped Panthro up. As the place began to collapse.

"Rattaro escaped using the tunnels." Lion-o said.

"What about Mordax?" Panthro asked. "How come he helped us?" he asked.

"It must of because I spare his life," Lion-o said.

"And due to the fact I tended to him when he was injured." Pumyra said.

"He, turned on Rattaro just because you two gave him the one thing that he was denied by his fellow rats." Panthro said.

"Yes Lion-o and I showed him compassion." Pumyra said. "Maybe now that he gave up being with Rattaro he may chose what he really wants in life and hopefully make the right decision." she said.

"He already has," a cat slave said. "He cut us free when the second quaking happened so we could get to safety." he said.

"Where is he now?" Lion-o asked.

"He said he was going out on his own to hopefully learn and show the compassion you showed him and hopefully get more of the rats to join the Thundercats on side of good." the cat said.

"There is a small village outside the ruins of Thundera you'll be safe there." Lion-o said. "There are other small villages nearby, where refugees have been going, you'll be safe there as well." he said.

"Thank you," the old cat said.

The cat slaves left after that.

Tygra and Cheetara came in with the sword.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

Mum-Ra was coming for the Sword of Plun-Darr.

He knew it had been discovered because it was calling to him. "Slithe we must get the sword because that way we can defeat the Thundercats." he said.

"Yes, Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

"We need to do something." Cheetara said.

"Yes we must," Pumyra said.

"I have an idea," Lion-o said and told them the plan.

Lion-o, and Pumyra went into the mine with the sword while the other Thundercats fought the lizard army.

Flash back.

Leo (Lion-o's ancestor was working for Mum-Ra,) "The war stone will soon be in your grasp." Leo said.

"Yes it will send in the army." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, sir!" Leo said.

Mum-Ra then turned to Leo. "Leo your kind proves to be most incredible bringing in fear and control amongst the other animals. Once this is done with you can have your own planet to rule under supervision of course you are still just a cat." he said.

Leo nodded his head.

Panthera wasn't pleased with this "He doesn't care what destruction he's causing all he cares about is his precious stone." Panthera said.

"Panthera he's our master." Leo said.

"Soon you will see it Leo," Panthera said.

Panthera was right after the destruction of Plun-Dar's star Leo saw what was going on. He had to stop this.

He told Panthera his plan.

Panthera convinced the blacksmith to forge another sword.

Tygus got all the tigers on Leo's side.

Leo placed the stone in the sword of omens and was ready to fight Mum-Ra.

Meanwhile in the present the sword began pulsing.

"What's going on?" Pumyra asked.

"Mum-Ra is calling to the sword." Lion-o said.

The three cats narrowly escape Addicus. "That Monkey had anger issues!" Pumyra said.

"Agreed," Lion-o said.

"Now let's get moving!" Pumyra said.

Mum-Ra captured the sword and Pumyra. "Lion-o help!" she cried.

Lion-o saw Pumyra was in danger.

"Your choice, Lion-o the sword which is power or the girl who is emotion and your heart." Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o rushed to save Pumyra.

"You chose emotion just like your ancestor." Mum-Ra said.

Then there was rumbling and the sun shone into the mine. Mum-Ra cried out and retreated.

"Pumyra are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you, my love." she said.

"My emotions got in the way." Lion-o said.

"You're emotions and heart are what saved me, and emotions do sometimes lead to disaster other times they allow you to make a hard choice. You chose to save a life. We can always capture the sword again but we cannot replace a life." Pumyra said. "You saved my life but you also saved the life of our cub who has not begun to live." she said.

"It is what will make you a good king, and I hope to live up to that as a good queen who will be by your side." she said.

The two of them met up with the other Thundercats.

"Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-Darr. We are looking at a whole new war." Lion-o said.

"Yes we need to get the other stones more than ever now." Pumyra said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

"Now let's get going." Panthro said.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

The other Thundercats were about to head back to dog city.

"The sooner we meet up with Wilykit and Wilykat the better." Tygra said.

"Where's Lion-o and Pumyra?" Cheetara asked.

"Lion-o went out to get firewood and Pumyra went to help him," Panthro said.

"She's stubborn even though Lion-o told her to stay she followed him," Tygra said.

"Pumyra, has been kind of moody lately, but that is mostly because she's pregnant." Cheetara said.

"Yep," Tygra said.

Meanwhile Pumyra helped a baby winged frog back to it's nest. "You are very sweet you'll make a wonderful mother." Lion-o said.

"Thank's Lion-o let's get back to gathering firewood." Pumyra said.

"How far along are you now?" Lion-o asked.

"Almost five months." Pumyra said patting middle.

"So that means about 4 more months." Lion-o said.

"Right," Pumyra said.

"Yes it's a joy to see you like this healthy while carrying a healthy cub." Lion-o said.

"Yes it is and my clothes are getting a bit snug. Once we get back to dog city I need to buy some roomier clothes after all, this little one's got a lot more growing to do and I am going to get bigger." Pumyra said.

She sighed contently as she thought of growing heavy with her baby. Lion-o was pretty content to see her grow heavy with his child. The very fruit of his loin.

"That sounds like a good idea I would like you to be happy." Lion-o said.

Lion-o gave her a kiss.

On the way to dog city they met a Wolo named Ponzi. He saw Pumyra. "Whoa!" he said.

"What?" Pumyra asked.

"Looks like you need to lose a little weight." he said.

Lion-o growled. "Are you calling my fiancee fat?" Lion-o asked. He was pretty angry.

"Sorry don't mean to offend." Ponzi said.

"Lion-o please calm down." Pumyra said.

Lion-o took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thanks Pumyra" Lion-o said.

"Well sir, I am not overweight, I'm pregnant." Pumyra said.

"Oh sorry, congratulations." Ponzi said. Ponzi got out an elixir. "This is Ponzi's miracle elixir it could help ease your symptoms." he said.

Lion-o paid him.

"I don't know about the elixir Lion-o." Pumyra said. "I don't know if it will be safe for the cub." she said.

Then Mum-Ra attack as a Sycorax.

"Pumyra hide," Lion-o said.

Pumyra rushed and hid.

Lion-o dropped the bottle of elixir and it acted like a sedative and made Mum-Ra go into a calm and still state.

"Something tells me this is only temporary." Panthro said.

"Then we better get more." Tygra said.

They tried to catch up with Ponzi. His wagon went over a cliff and his elixirs were shattered.

"We need more of your elixir it seems to stop the monster that is after us." Lion-o said.

"I would love to sell you more but now my supply is gone." Ponzi said looking at the broken bottles.

"We can help you make more," Lion-o said.

"That's great it's made from the leaves of the Cara-Cara tree." Ponzi said. "I know where one is." he said.

They were heading to the Cara-Cara tree. They stopped when night fell and Pumyra's feet were sore and tired.

So Lion-o rubbed her feet. "Does that feel better?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, it does," she said. "thank you," she said.

The next day they gathered the leaves they needed only for Lucy Ponzi's caterpillar to eat them all.

Mum-Ra attacked again and Lucy saved them by using her Cara-Cara infused wings.

"Good luck Ponzi," Lion-o said.

"Good luck my feline friend with everything especially with that cub coming." Ponzi said and left.


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

The kittens were still in dog city.

"We looked every where for that little thief." Wilykat said.

"I guess we'll find Tookit when he wants us to find him." Wilykit said.

Tookit stole a dogs watch. He ran into the kittens. "I've been looking for you come with me." he said.

He took them to his house. He pulled out a bag.

"See this, your things are in here." Tookit said.

The kittens looked inside.

"No they're not," Wilykat said.

"I haven't said the magic word," Tookit said.

"A magic word?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes for a magic bag you need a magic word." Tookit said.

Rakenbass!" he said the bag opened he went inside. The kittens followed him.

They were amazed by what they saw.

"Cool," they said.

Took it gave them their things. There were other kids inside.

The kittens were shocked.

Once out of the bag with shells Tookit gave them the kittens got in big trouble.

"Whiskers." Wilykat said.

They got locked up. "I bet you are the same kids you have been behind several robberies." the dog said.

"Let us explain." Wilykit said.

"It still can't save you from the pit." the dog said. The others rescued the kids.

Tookit soon took them to sweet shop where they took candy.

The kids explained that Tookit taught them how to steal and was keeping them out of the pit. "I got a plan," Wilykit said.

Afterwards Tookit forced the kittens to rob a jewelry store.

It was very frightening. Once it was over with the kittens tricked Tookit along with the other kids with fake forever bags.

The kids explained that Tookit took away their chance of have a good and honest life.

Tookit was angry. "I am the minds of this I turned you into master thieves it's because of me you stayed out of the pit." Tookit said.

"Is that so taking advantage of children, for your own selfish gain you disgust me." the dog officer said.

Tookit ran for it and fell for the trick. So Tookit was arrested.

"We did it so they could have a better life." Wilykat said.

"Maybe some day Tookit will learn his lesson." Wilykit said.

Meanwhile in the jail.

"Nothing can keep you from the pit now," the dog said. "So don't leave that cell." he said.

"I would need a lock pick for that. Where can I get one?" Tookit said.

After the dog left he pulled out a hair pin. "Where in deed?" he said and smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

A Cyborg was trying to bring back his dead family. "Don't worry I won't rest until I found away to give your souls a proper holding vessel." he said.

The Thundercats were in Dog city. Panthro was trying fix the thundertank.

"Enough with the tank upgrades Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-Darr if he gets the next stone," Tygra said.

"I know we might be doomed, until the book points other than straight up we're stuck here." Panthro said.

"Do my eyes deceive me your highness it is great to see you're live." A dog said.

"Jorma is that you what are you doing here?" Lion-o asked.

"After escaping the fall of Thundera I came here." Jorma said. He offered to help with the book. He told them it was fine and showed them a place without the girls or the kittens.

Jorma soon covered his head and stuff fell from the sky.

"Something is up there." Lion-o said.

"Good news it isn't broken the reason why it is pointing up is because of the city of Avaista," Jorma said.

Jorma told them what it was.

"Back the shop!" Jorma said. "They're coming!" he said.

"Whose coming?" Lion-o asked.

"The Necro-mechs." Jorma said.

some robots took the book.

"What's happening Jorma?" Lion-o asked.

"A being called the Soul sever, he's been trying to give machines souls." Jorma said. "If he has the book it can mean trouble." he said.

"Machines with souls that's impossible." Panthro said.

His robot Flicker came up he wanted to help get the book back. "Flicker wants to help you," Jorma said.

"Great then let's get going," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats headed out went to find the soul sever.

They found the shop and saw a crashed ship.

The soul sever capture Tygra and told the Thundercats his story.

He put Tygra's soul in machine and it was terrible it took in souls to feed on.

Flicker sacrificed himself to save Tygra. Tygra had his soul returned.

Panthro checked on Tygra.

The soul sever was very sad. He lost the souls of his family. He found Flicker. "He must of been programmed to do it." Soul sever said.

"It wasn't in his programming he did it on his own." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats took the book and left the soul sever the mourn.

Then flicker restarted.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Thundercats repaired a flight ship to go to Avista to get the tech stone.

"Let's call it the Feliner." Wilykit said.

"That has a nice ring to it." Panthro said.

"We can find the tech stone now," Lion-o said.

"We sure can," Pumyra said touch his shoulder.

Lion-o touched her hand.

Then everyone got in and once in the air it was a bit bumpy.

Panthro got all jittery. "Yikes it's high!" he said.

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights," Tygra said.

"I didn't know until now!" Panthro said covering his eyes.

The others started to panic.

So Tygra took the stick. Then flew it nice and easy.

"Wow you're good Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

"Now lets have nice easy flight." He said.

"I can see why your ancestors were pilots." Lion-o said.

Pumyra checked on everyone to see if they were okay.

Then laser-bursts came. Someone told them to follow them to land.

They found the City of Avista.

"Cats despite their limits are welcome guests." the bird called Vultiare said.

The Thundercats explained they need the Tech stone or Mum-Ra will steal it and do something terrible.

"It's not my problem." Vultiare said.

Tygra made a bet on an air race.

Despite Vultiare's attempts to cheat Tygra won. Vultiare went back on his promise. He had them arrested.

"We need to do something." Wilykit said.

She had an idea and she and Wilykat went off to go to their friends for help.

Mum-Ra appeared. "How does he keep finding us?" Lion-o asked.

"I put a tracker on your friend Pumyra that's how I know." Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra thought she felt something under the skin of her ear and heard beeping. The pulled it out of the outer ear's skin. "Ow," she said. Her ear was bleeding. Cheetara assisted her with bandaging her ear.

The Wily twins brought reinforcements. The dogs, berbils, Elephants, Tigers and fishmen. They assisted in the fight.

Vultiare joined Mum-Ra and he gave the stone to him.

Panthro landed the city.

"We lost the stone," Lion-o said.

"I feel responsible," Pumyra said.

"It's not your fault," Lion-o said hugging her.

"Look at what you gained all these animals are united under the Thundercats we can get the next stone and take back the tech stone," Wilykit said.

Lion-o took the sword of omens and held it high. Pumyra stood by his side.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

The sun was up and Pumyra was sleeping in her and Lion-o's bed. She woke up and didn't see him. _Where's Lion-o?_ She wondered. Then she felt something it was kick. "My cub kicked," she said.

There was another kick and her stomach growled. "Telling me what you want already? Don't worry sweetie I'm hungry too." Pumyra said and carefully picked herself up. She went into the other room. "Where is Lion-o?" she asked.

"Oh he's out with Tygra, they are getting supplies." Cheetara said as she rocked the cub she and Tygra adopted.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Pumyra asked.

"He told us not to wake you," Panthro said.

"I wish he told me, I just want know, I worry," she said.

"Calm down take a deep breath and calm down," Panthro said.

"I want my Lion-o!" Pumyra said.

"Calm down Pumyra getting stressed isn't good for the baby." Cheetara said. Bengali began to suck his thumb.

Pumyra sat down and took a deep breath and began to relax. "I'm sure Lion-o will be back soon," she told her.

"I sure hope so," Pumyra said.

A couple of hours later Lion-o and Tygra came back. Tygra took Bengali into his arms. "Hey Pumyra how are you? Did you sleep well?" Lion-o asked.

Pumyra growled stood up. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out or where you were going?" she said.

"Pumyra I'm sorry I just," Lion-o said.

"I want to know where you are and when you might be back, because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you to raise our baby on my own. I just worry about you and you don't care!" Pumyra said and started crying.

Lion-o came up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Pumyra, it's just you seemed so tired lately I decided not to wake you, so I told the others to let you sleep in today. Because I get worried and concerned about you, especially now. You are going to have a cub which means you need some specail care and treatment so you can have a healthy cub." Lion-o said.

"I hope so," Pumyra said.

Lion-o placed his hand on her belly. "Hey little one daddy is home now," he said. He gasped and looked surprise. "It kicked," he said.

"Yes it's been doing that a lot," Pumyra said.

"In couple of months we will have a little cub I wonder if it is a boy or a girl?" Lion-o said.

"We won't know until the cub is born," Pumyra said.

To be continued.


End file.
